Teen Titans Go!
Teen Titans Go! is an American animated television series airing in the U.S. on Cartoon Network since April 23, 2013 and based on the DC Comics fictional superhero team. The series was announced following the popularity of DC Nation's New Teen Titans shorts.[3] Sporting a new animation style, Teen Titans Go! serves as a comedic spin-off with little to no continuity to the previous series or any other media in the DC Comics franchise. Many DC characters make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. The original principal voice cast returns to reprise their respective roles. This series explores what the Titans do when they are hanging out around the tower. On March 8, 2018, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a fifth season, which aired on June 25, 2018.[4] A feature film, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, was released in theaters on July 27, 2018. The production companies of the series are DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation, with the animation outsourced to Canada at Copernicus Studios and Bardel Entertainment.[citation needed] Teen Titans Go! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Teen_Titans_Go!_horizontal_logo.svg Based on Teen Titans by Bob Haney Bruno Premiani Developed by Michael Jelenic Aaron Horvath Voices of *Greg Cipes *Scott Menville *Khary Payton *Tara Strong *Hynden Walch Theme music composer Andy Sturmer (remixed by Mix Master Mike) Opening theme" Teen Titans Theme" by Puffy AmiYumi Composer(s) Armen Chakmakian Jason Brandt Country of origin United States Original language(s)English Production company(s) Copernicus Studios[1] Bardel Entertainment DC Entertainment Warner Bros. Animation Distributor Warner Bros. Television Distribution Cast Scott Menville Robin, Speedy, Billy Numerous, Birdarang, Detective Chimp, Killer Moth, Robin (Tim Drake), Robin (Carrie Kelley), Brain, additional voices Hynden Walch Starfire, Blackfire, Madame Rouge, Sparkleface, additional voices Khary Payton Cyborg, Zan, Sticky Joe, Couch Spirit, Universe Tree, Halloween Spirit, additional voices Tara Strong Raven, Silkie, Jayna, Batgirl, Butterbean, additional voices Greg Cipes Beast Boy, Puppet Wizard, additional voices Home media DVD Main Series Compilations Blu-ray Main Series In other media Video games Teen Titans Go! content is featured as part of the toys-to-life video game Lego Dimensions, via two packs released on September 12, 2017. These include a Team Pack containing Beast Boy and Raven minifigures and constructible T-Car and Spellbook of Azarath items; and a Fun pack containing a Starfire minifigure and constructible Titan Robot. The characters are able to access a Teen Titans Go!-themed Adventure World featuring locations from the series, as well as an exclusive episode themed after the game. Additionally, the pre-existing mini figures of Cyborg from DC Comics and Robin from The Lego Batman Movie are able to turn into their Teen Titans Go! counterparts when used in the Teen Titans Go! Adventure World.[22] Film Main article: Teen Titans Go! To the Movies On September 25, 2017, a theatrical film adaptation of the series was announced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation for release on July 27, 2018.[23] Titled Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, the film was written by series executive producers and developers Aaron Horvath and Michael Jelenic, and directed by Horvath and fellow producer Peter Rida Michail. The voice cast of the TV series reprise their roles, with Will Arnett and Kristen Bell also starring.[24]